


(spring)

by theredhoodie



Series: (snapshots) [5]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8902171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhoodie/pseuds/theredhoodie
Summary: Kate joins Richie in a mid-day nap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This I believe was mentioned to me by Sonya on twitter so....YEAH. Thank you! This was so sweet and I really needed to write something to break my writer's block and this was it. I love fluffy!RK so much. 
> 
> Like all others in this series, it takes place in the same world I've built. (Sorry they're randomly written and in no chronological order.)
> 
> \--  
> Post S3 Finale. Richie/Kate, mentions of Kate/Seth/Richie and Kate/Seth in general. Fluff. Vaguely mentioned nakedness. ;)

It was a warm spring day. The wind made the curtains flutter, the breeze taking the sticky edge off inside the apartment. Seth left the apartment an hour ago to “go for a dip” but Kate had a feeling he just wanted to look at half-dressed ladies in bikinis. She didn’t mind; he was _Seth_ after all. Any love and true desire in his eyes was turned toward her and no one else. That fact had been established a long time ago.

Pushing her hair back from her forehead, Kate mindlessly flipped through channels on their television. Like almost every day, there was nothing on. There was a half-finished book sitting on the edge of the coffee table, calling her to finish, but that amount of mental effort was enough to scare her off. 

Hitting the power button, all of the boxes stopped blinking and the screen went dark. Pulling herself up, she stretched her arms high above her head and twisted this way and that, hearing small pops as her joints stretched.

Lazy and bored, she shuffled into the kitchen and checked the fridge: beer, milk, orange juice, eggs and a half-eaten thing of yogurt with the spoon still inside she’d started yesterday. She grabbed the yogurt, the spoon ice cold to the touch, and finished it off while leaning against the counter by the sink. Once finished, she dropped the spoon in the sink, and wiped the corners of her mouth with her thumb.

Pursing her lips, she glanced at the time—2:46pm. Most of the shades were half-down, keeping the heat and sunlight out. They usually kept them down to make it easier for Richie to move around during the day.

Speaking of which…slowly making her way through their current home, Kate let her arms swing lightly by her sides. Unlike some of their previous apartments and houses, Kate didn’t have her own room. She had her things spread between the brothers’ rooms. It was odd to get used to at first; she didn’t have a space that was entirely her own. It took some adjusting, but she found that she quite enjoyed sharing space.

Seth’s room was first. The door was open, and it was a mess, like always. The bed wasn’t made, there were at least three separate piles of clothes, and the top of the bureau was a mess of loose bullets, two different guns, and a pile of cash. Kate saw one of her pastel bras poking out of the top of one of the clothes piles and just shook her head.

The next door was the bathroom, which Kate made sure to keep impeccable. It had taken many arguments for her to get both of them to clean up after themselves. As long as they didn’t trash the room, it made it easier for her to clean. Richie sometimes mentioned hiring a maid, but Seth would always shut him down almost before he got the question out. Kate never understood Seth’s rejection of maids but she wasn’t going to question it. The extra work gave her something to _do_.

Richie’s room was on the right side of the hall and the door was closed. She could see no light coming from underneath. Without knocking, she held her breath and unlatched the door. Stepping in, she saw it neatly put together with the only clutter being the very small cluster of books on his desk. Everything else had a place and it stayed there. The differences between the two rooms spoke wonders about each of the brothers and matched perfectly with their personalities.

Richie’s room was equipped with nice thick shades that let in a tiny bit of light, but none of the actual rays. She could see his sleeping form in the bed, tall and muscular, the single sheet tossed over him slightly twisted around his waist.

She always felt peaceful the moment she stepped into Richie’s room. She always felt sparks and jolts of excitement and agitation whenever she was around Seth or spending any time in his room, anticipating anything to happen at any moment. But with Richie…things between them had always run at a slow and comfortable pace. Whatever they had between them was deeply rooted and fated.

Neither grouping of emotions was any more or less important to Kate.

Richie stirred slightly in bed but didn’t wake up. She quietly stepped out of her jean shorts and pulled off her tank top, leaving her in mismatched panties and a lacy bralette that did nothing to support or accentuate her small chest but it was pretty. Keeping her hair piled up on top of her head, she slipped onto the bed next to him. 

He was lying on his back and she cuddled to his side, resting her head on his outstretched arm and putting her arm over his chest. It took him over a full minute to stir into some form of consciousness.

“Hey,” he mumbled.

“Hey,” she said back, a small, content smile on her face. The tiny bit of stress that had built up over the past hour from boredom was released, leaving her relaxed and comfortable.

He wasn’t quite awake, and in his delirium sounded entirely confused and maybe even a little bit childish. “What’re you doing?”

“Nothing,” she replied, her voice soft, an almost-whisper. “Go back to sleep.”

No matter how normal of a life the three of them tried to keep, it was still very much in habit for Richie to sleep during the day. It was exhausting battling the sun all of the time, and Seth and Kate both respected that he needed his rest and accepted that it was often in the middle of the day. Kate often joined him for a nap, or just to watch him for an hour or two while he looked so peaceful and so much like the charming stranger she’d met at the poolside eons ago.

He didn’t argue, but he shifted on the mattress and she moved with him. His broad back to her, she played big spoon—both of the Geckos had a habit of putting her in this position and she had very quickly learned to love it—and curled herself around him. She scooted down until she could bend her knees to follow his bent knees and she pressed her warm cheek against his cool shoulder blade. With a small sigh, she adjusted her arm under her pillow and smiled against his skin as he pulled her arm closer to his chest and held her fingers until he returned to sleep.

She settled in, moving her hand only when his fingers had fallen lax around hers. She ran her fingers along his side, from shoulder to bare hip and breathed warm air against his back to see if he would wake again. When he didn’t, she shifted a little more to get comfortable and closed her eyes. She continued stroking his smooth skin from ribs to hip until she herself drifted off into a warm, hazy sleep.


End file.
